


there he is again

by crossbelladonna



Series: cream puffs and carnations; [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, glasses! & piercings! mattsun, matsuhanaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 #matsuhanaweek<br/><b>Glasses</b> // <b>Piercings</b></p><p>Fate just had to show him the way and he ends up at the back section of the library, facing the black-rimmed glasses, ears-with-plugs boy and five days later, Hanamaki’s sure he’s in it bad.<br/>He doesn’t even know his name.<br/>It’s definitely bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there he is again

**Author's Note:**

> this was so much fun to write IM

There he is again.

Hanamaki knows it’s rude to stare. _Definitely_ rude to stare especially when you’re in closely situated to each other, what with this space in the library so seemingly small and guy with those black-rimmed glasses and those really attractive plugs in his ears is just a table away, reading some book he looks pretty interested in and Hanamaki just needs to stop staring at him and set his eyes on the random book he picked up earlier from some indiscriminate shelf so as not to look like a stalker getting off of some person he doesn’t even know.

See, Hanamaki shouldn’t even be here in the first place. He doesn’t read much, and really his knowledge of anything related to libraries is close to nothing unless he really needs to figure something out.

And now this is something he needs to figure out. He’s going to thank Oikawa for this. If Oikawa hadn’t come bursting into his classroom in fretful tears over some childish thing Iwaizumi had declined him with and had he not insisted Hanamaki to do it in his place instead (what was he asking for anyway? Hanamaki vaguely remembers Disneyland in there somewhere) and Hanamaki, in a panic, made a run for it, not really having any plans to where he’s going to run off to, fate wouldn’t have showed him the way and he ends up at the back section of the library, facing the black-rimmed glasses, ears-with-plugs boy and five days later, Hanamaki’s sure he’s in it bad.

He doesn’t even know his name.

It’s definitely bad.

 _There he is again._ Hanamaki thinks as, from the corner of his eye and trying to be as casual as he can despite his heart telling him to flail around, Mr. Glasses turns a page expertly, pausing to tap at the spine of the book and when Hanamaki starts to think _He has really nice fingers_ he immediately follows it with a more sensible, less creepy sounding, _I have to go._

And so he does, he stretches and then moves out, as nonchalantly as possible, throwing Mr. Glasses one last look before leaving and seeing he doesn’t even look up when he leaves.

 

_There he goes again._

Matsukawa sees him leave yet again even though (he’s definitely not timing it, it just happens) it’s been merely over forty minutes. Matsukawa has no idea who he is other than his strawberry blonde hair and his lopsided, snarky smile when he checks his phone once in a while and no Matsukawa has definitely not been looking at him whenever the guy hides behind the book he’s reading for these past five days.

Matsukawa can’t help but smirk though and somehow he’s glad not everyone drifts by the back section of the library.

 

“Makki, are you going to eat that?”

“Oikawa, leave him alone,”

Hanamaki looks up somberly to Oikawa who’s eyeing the milk bread on Hanamaki’s tray with great fascination. Beside Oikawa, Iwaizumi is typing away at his laptop, finishing a paper.

Hanamaki pushes his tray towards Oikawa who gasps in glee.

“You can have it,” Hanamaki says and Oikawa doesn’t need telling twice.

Iwaizumi sighs. “You don’t have to do that, you know.”

Hanamaki slumps his forehead on the table as a response and Oikawa stops mid-bite to look at him in surprise. Iwaizumi even stops typing.

“So there’s this guy,” Hanamaki says.

“Oh, thank god it’s just…” Oikawa and Iwaizumi says in unison, shrinking back in relief and Oikawa continues eating, Iwaizumi with his typing.

Hanamaki raises his head to glare at them accusingly.

“ _Hey!_ ” Hanamaki grumbles.

Iwaizumi shrugs. “That’s not a bad thing, Hanamaki. Who’s this crush, then huh?”

“Did you tell him you like him?” Oikawa asks.

Hanamaki slams his hands on the table in mock seriousness.

“Don’t be stupid no one just does that,” he rests his elbows on the table, his chin on his palms. “It’s not even a crush it’s like…”

“You like him,” Iwaizumi puts.

“Er—”

“You’re attracted to him?” Oikawa grins.

“Look, listen—”

“Bad news man, you have a crush,” Iwaizumi says, blasé.

“You guys are no help,” Hanamaki groans and Oikawa nods solemnly.

“True friendship,” he says.

“Either way,” Hanamaki says, continuing his plight to a fruitless romance. “He looks pretty much out of my league. We’ll probably like, break up two weeks into getting together,”

“Wow you’re already thinking that far?” Iwaizumi quips and really Hanamaki wants to kick him several times, mostly because it’s true. Sometimes you get crushes like that, it happens.

“Don’t be mean, Hajime,” Oikawa says lovingly like the doting boyfriend he is. To Hanamaki though, his grin is utterly mischievous. “My, my, Makki it sounds serious,”

Hanamaki rolls his eyes.

“Fuck off, we haven’t even talked _at all_ ,”

Iwaizumi snorts. He looks at Hanamaki this time with an incredulous expression on his face.

“Really?” he says, disbelieving. “How long has this been going on?”

There is a slow grin forming on Hanamaki’s face.

“Five days,”

Oikawa whoops. “Oh, Makki you’ve got to say hi!”

Hanamaki slumps on the table again.

“Aggh, I don’t know. It’s just pure coincidence he’s still there whenever I come by he probably thinks I’m a weirdo by now.”

“That’s why you say hi,” Iwaizumi says.

Hanamaki groans. “You can’t just do that, Iwaizumi!”

Iwaizumi shrugs.

“Well if you try hard enough then you’ll—” he’s interrupted by his phone ringing and Iwaizumi checks his phone. “Oh, it’s my project partner, hold on…”

Iwaizumi moves away momentarily to talk while Oikawa looks on at him with a wistful expression.

“Iwa-chan is very busy,” Oikawa says.

“Yeah, unlike you he’s got actual responsibilities,”

Oikawa huffs and tosses back his hair.

“Rude! You on the other hand can’t even say hi to that crush of yours,” Oikawa bites back shamelessly, snickering.

Hanamaki grabs a paper Iwaizumi left on the table and whacks Oikawa on the head with it and Oikawa laughs.

“That has nothing to do with schoolwork,” he says.

Oikawa grins. “Well~”

Iwaizumi comes back, twirling his phone with his fingers.

“I have to go get the samples for our project,” Iwaizumi tells them. “My partner says there are quite a lot, wanna help?”

Oikawa’s immediately out of his seat.

“Yeah! Sure, sure, Makki come with us!” Oikawa grins. “Instead of just moping around you know?”

Hanamaki looks at him unimpressed but gives in eventually.

“Fine.”

 

Iwaizumi’s partner is in the dorms. Annoyingly, Oikawa’s pretty loud when they get there, _ooh_ ing and _aah_ ing at the things he doesn’t see in his own apartment. Iwaizumi’s towing him at the back of his shirt so he doesn’t get away.

But then they move past the lounge, and well, there are girls waiting there for a visit perhaps and then they see Oikawa.

Minutes later, _they’re still_ in the lounge and Iwaizumi looks as though he’s about to kill someone.

“Hey, what room does your friend stay? I’ll get it for you,” Hanamaki offers.

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes, grits his teeth.

“Twenty-three. I’ll be right there, I’ll just get this idiot over here…” he grumbles as he stomps towards Oikawa and Hanamaki smirks before walking off.

 

Hanamaki knocks twice lazily at the door with an embossed 23 on the surface. There’s a sound of shuffling and a loud “Yeah?” and Hanamaki clears his throat.

“I’m Iwaizumi’s friend, you were going to give him samples?” Hanamaki calls out.

“Oh! Yeah, hold on—” There’s shuffling again.

Hanamaki looks around the corridors, wondering what the hell Iwaizumi’s taking so long for.

The door opens.

“You’re Iwaizumi’s friend you said…?” Someone says and Hanamaki snaps his gaze back to the person now opening the door. “Where is he anyway…oh,”

The man holding the door open gapes at him and Hanamaki might be looking as though he’s caught in a bear trap at the moment because he’s gaping _that much._

It’s glasses-and-plugs guy.

Hanamaki doesn’t know if he should be kicking or hugging Iwaizumi later.

“Oh,” Glasses says again. His glasses are slightly crooked, very endearing, and his dark, curly hair is a little messy. Hanamaki also just notices that Glasses is wearing a very nicely fit black tank top and he’s a little taller than he is.

Hanamaki probably looks like a fish out of water with his mouth hanging open.

More so when Glasses smiles lopsidedly and Hanamaki’s heart is threatening to shoot out of his throat.

“Hi,” Glasses says.

“H-H-Hh,” Hanamaki stammers. _Fuck just say hi goddamn—_

“It’s you again,” Glasses comments interestedly.

AGAIN? _AGAIN_ He definitely said again. _So he noticed me after all holy shi—_

Hanamaki can’t help the shit eating grin forming on his face.

“Yeah.”

Glasses nods, satisfied. “Unexpected. Where’s Iwaizumi?”

“Towing Oikawa away from girls,”

“Ah,”

As soon as he says that though, a sound of shuffling and loud grumbling with terrifyingly familiar whining comes around the corridor and they both turn their heads to see Iwaizumi dragging Oikawa behind him. Oikawa’s pouting but he waves when he sees Hanamaki.

“Ah, Hanamaki,” Iwaizumi says and Hanamaki bobs his head in reply. Iwaizumi looks at Glasses and nods.

“Yo,”

Glasses grins. “Hey, Iwaizumi. Hold on a sec, let me just get…” he starts retreating back into the room but stops for a moment and looks back over his shoulder.

“Oh and Hanamaki, right? I’m Matsukawa.” And with one last crooked smile, he disappears inside though he’s left the door open.

There’s a stupidly giddy grin on Hanamaki’s face and he doesn’t even care that Oikawa and Iwaizumi are staring at him in wonder.

 _Oh boy,_ Hanamaki’s thoughts manage. _There he goes._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm at twitter and tumblr too yo!


End file.
